Whispers
by InDiGo MaRcH
Summary: Lavender smiled. "Why are you whispering?" "Because I don't want to hurt you." Oneshot! Dedicated to A Scarlet Rebel because she's awesome!


_**Dedicated to mah bestie **_**A Scarlet Rebel**_** cause she's awesome and I felt like writing a Seamus/Lavender oneshot for her. So yeahhh…**_

**Whispers**

**Harry Potter ONESHOT!**

**By: Indigo March**

"Pssst_."_

Lavender rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on her Divination work.

"_Pssst."_

Gripping her quill tighter in her hand, she tried to ignore the sandy-haired Irish boy behind her.

"Lavender!" he whispered irritatingly loud.

Breathing deeply to try to calm herself, she focused on the words she was writing on the parchment. When it was silent for almost a full moment, she allowed her self a tiny smile, but then—

"_Laaaaveeeendeeeer!"_

She whirled around in her seat. "For Merlin's sake, Seamus, _what?"_

"Hi."

Then he laughed and ran from the library.

Lavender felt her eye twitch and then she slapped a hand over it.

* * *

"Hey, Lavender," he whispered from behind her in Potions.

"What, Seamus?" she hissed.

"Can I borrow some of your wormwood?"

She grabbed some of what he wanted and slammed it on his desk before returning back to her and Parvati's potion.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" asked Parvati.

"Seamus," she growled.

"Pssst! Lavender!"

Lavender rolled her eyes at Parvati before snarling, "What, Seamus?"

"Can I borrow your knife?"

She grabbed her knife and lodged it into the wood of his desk forcibly.

"Thank you, love."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay."

As he went back to his own potion again, Lavender returned her attention back to her own. "What's the next ingredient—?"

"Pssst! Lavender!"

"Merlin's beard! _What_, Seamus?"

"Hi."

Lavender slapped a hand to her face as he laughed.

* * *

"See you later, Lav. Padma wanted me to study with her in the library, sooo…"

Lavender looked up from her novel in surprise. "But, Parvati, we always hang after classes!"

"I know, but Padma's got this assignment she's having trouble with…"

"But she's a _Ravenclaw_! I thought she's supposed to be smart!"

"Well, she is, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, just go," Lavender mumbled, a little hurt. "She's your sister after all."

"I'm sorry," Parvati said sadly.

"It's fine, I'll see you at dinner."

As Parvati hurried across the courtyard, Lavender sighed and reopened her book, making herself comfortable on the bench she was sitting on.

"Pssst, Lavender!" a voice whispered behind her.

"Go away, Finnigan."

"C'mon, don't be like that," he said with a grin, sliding into the space next to her. She didn't look up from her book. "Whatcha readin'?"

"None of your business."

He leaned over to get a look at the cover. "_My Date with a Werewolf?_" he chuckled.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on my choice of literature."

"I didn't say anything," he said defensively.

"You laughed."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I _chuckled."_

She sighed. "What do you want, Seamus?"

"Nothing," he said innocently, whistling.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Then go away."

"I think I'll stay."

She scoffed in annoyance and stood up, grabbing her bag. "I'm tired of you hanging around me, okay? Geez, Seamus, if you have something to say, say it. Stop toying me."

"I'm not toying you," he said with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes and spun on her heel and stalked across the courtyard.

"Lavender! Wait! Don't be mad at me!"

"Leave me alone, Seamus!"

She was surprised when he ran after her, grabbing her gently by the elbow to turn her to face him. "I didn't want you to run away! I'm sorry I annoy you, but you're just sooo…"

"So what?" she demanded. "So easy to pick on? So fun to mess with? So mean and spiteful and girly and whiney?"

"No! So pretty! And cute!"

She gaped at him. "Whaaa?"

He blushed, muttering darkly and rubbing the back of his neck. "I messed that up."

"Seamus?"

"Idiot!" he muttered, smacking a hand to his forehead. "It was simple! You were just supposed to ask her! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she grabbed his wrist to stop him from smacking himself.

"What were you going to ask me?" she asked with a smile.

He blushed again. "I was just wondering…if maybe…I dunno…"

"Yes?"

"You would maybe possibly consider going to the Yule Ball with me?"

Lavender smiled at him. "Seamus, all you had to do was ask. You didn't need to bother the heck out of me."

"So is that a yes?"

She smiled shyly. "I dunno. Maybe?"

He grinned at her, taking her into his arms. "Sorry I annoyed you so much."

"Sorry I was so immature about it."

"I thought it was cute, actually."

"Me being immature?"

"No, when you get mad. Your nose scrunches up. It's kinda cute."

"You noticed that?" she asked in surprise, embarrassed, bringing a hand up to touch her petite nose.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Lavender smiled. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"And whispering helps _how_?"

"I feel like one bad move and you'll break," he admitted. "I feel like I have to be as gentle with you as possible."

She frowned. "Because I'm mean?"

"No, because you're Lavender."

She gave him a questioning smile but didn't comment. She leaned up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "I think I like you, Seamus."

He grinned. "I like you, too, Lavender."

She smiled sweetly, realizing how safe she felt because of his whispers.

**

* * *

Reviews are like pie. I like pie ;)**


End file.
